Dreamscape
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: [COMPLETE] [Rated T to be safe] [RomanceHorrorDrama] When Mai is literally trapped inside her own nightmares...only one boy can save her before it's too late...
1. Haunted

**Dreamscape by ThrillerGirl05**

**This fic is rated K+ for minor language and torturing.**

Setting: Between the end of Battle City and Doma

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH YGO AT ALL!

"The shadows are hungry my dear…"

That raspy voice hammered against her ears. It hit her gut, and ripped her heart. It was him…he was coming. In her mind she heard "RUN SCREAM CALL FOR HELP!" but she simply continued to walk. She was surrounded by nothing but purple mist and black shadows. A place most duelists never wanted to see. A place that was worse than death. It was The Shadow Realm.

"They want you…"

'No…stay away…' she thought, still walking cautiously.

"They NEED you…"

'My friends need me…'

"They want to suck out your fear until you're nothing but a little shell then they'll engulf you. Then they'll spit you out and do it again…and again…and again…"

"No…no…stay away from me!" She broke out into a sprint.

"What's the point of running my dear? There's no escaping the Shadow Realm. There's no escaping your mind. There's no escaping the past. There's no escaping the fact…THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! They're glad you're out of their lives!"

"NO STOP IT, STOP IT!" She screamed.

That laughed echoed through the black shadows. Where was it coming from? Where was he? That laugh…that laugh…it was so frightening.

Then a golden building came into sight. A shelter! Somewhere she could buy time and find some help…She ran through the large black entrance to the building. So many corridors…so many labyrinths…so many turns…so many choices. She took the furthest one from the entrance. She heard his laughing. The echoes…hahahahaha…that's all she heard. She wanted to tell the laughs to go away…but that wouldn't do anything.

She rounded the corner, but was stuck in her tracks. She screamed and looked down; her beautiful boots had sunk into the floor, which was a formless mass…like quicksand. She struggled to pull it out.

"I see you're stuck…would you like a hand? Hehhehheh…"

"No stay away! Stay away!" she yelled and ran forward, tears dropping from her eyes. She broke free from the quicksand, and rounded another corner.

"You're making this much harder than it needs to be. No matter what, I will get you. The shadows will get you. There's no escaping me…I AM the shadows…" She ran forward, turning her head over her shoulder to see if he was still stalking her.

BAM

While she had her head turned, she ran straight into a stone wall. She fell backward with a holler, and then looked up. The wall…the wall…it looked just like…that stone! The one that he…tied her to…

She backed up, still on the ground. She then turned around. She couldn't see him…but his shadow erupted over the wall. She screamed in shock as he rounded the corner. That…that…item…it was sharp and glimmering in his hand as he laughed and approached her.

"Stay away!" She cried, backing up.

"No no no…I'm afraid not. I'm not done with you quite yet."

"Get away! Leave me alone!"

"But my dear…you already are alone…"

She whimpered, shrinking back in fear as she backed closer to the wall. He slowly walked, enjoying her fear. Her look…her whimper…her tears…he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it all…

She finally backed up against the wall, thinking she was finished. But she actually passed through the wall! In shock, she fell backwards. She was outside the building. She looked at the building, white hot tears forming in her eyes…smearing her black eye liner and mascara. She turned and ran, sobbing. But that laugh still chased her…the laugh…laughing…laughing at her…

He walked through the wall…his eyes were locked on her. Like a hunter about to pounce on his prey…

"Very good, my dear. You've realized some of these aren't what they really are. But I'm what you see. I am real. I exist in your mind. You're scared of me!" He chuckled…lowly…it echoed…he was so far away but she could hear the laugh chasing her…

But suddenly instead of being twenty yards behind her, he was on top of her. No matter how fast and hard she ran, he was right there. He was behind her. He always was.

"No…no…" she finally tripped, slamming against the "ground". His laugh…that golden stick…those eyes…those eyes…so frightening…so cold…She felt her whole body freeze…and not just in fear. Her arms and legs turned pale, and she felt like she was covered in ice.

She stared up at him…he was approaching her.

"It was a very nice try, my dear."

"Don't call me that…" she hissed. He reached for her and she blocked his hand, squirming to get away from him.

"Aren't you a feisty little one?" he laughed.

She saw the purple and black mist wrapping around both of them.

"No! No!" She yelled, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "You're not here! They do care!"

"Tell me, my dear. If they DID care, wouldn't they be here to save you? Wouldn't you be nice and warm hanging out at one of their homes? Playing games and laughing and laughing. But no…they don't care. That's why you're here with me!"

"No…" she whispered, hot tears dripping down her cheeks.

"No is the answer. They don't care. Not the brunette girl, or the tall boy you call your friends. Not the Pharaoh and his vessel. Not even that little blond boy you hold such a deep interest in."

"They do care!"

"No."

"They do!"

"They."

"No!"

"Don't."

"They care they care they care!"

"Care."

"They do! They do! They do care!"

"They never have."

"No no no!"

"They never will."

"Get away!"

"No one ever will."

He got onto his knee in front of her. Those cold eyes…those cold eyes…they were staring at her. She looked down immediately.

"I'm the thing that keeps you awake at night…" he hissed into her ear. "I'm the thing that makes you twist and struggle and turn and beg for help and scream and run. I'm the thing that will always be with you. I'm the thing that will haunt you for the rest of your life. I am the only thing that cares about you. And the thing about you that I care about…is toying with you. I will destroy you and shred you and feed you to the shadows. Then you'll still be there…you'll come back to me. Then I will do it again. As much as I want to. You'll never die in the Shadow Realm unless I choose to let you die. And I don't choose that. I will toy and play you for as long as I'd like to…"

"No! This is just a dream…you aren't real! You aren't real! They do care! You aren't real! You aren't real…Somebody wake me up! I'm having a dream!"

"No…" his sadistic voice said, he put the Millennium Rod under her chin. Then he thrusted her face up, forcing her to look at him. Those cold eyes…those cold eyes…"YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" he swung the Millennium Rod forward, which was glowing gold.

Glass formed underneath her. Then a triangular shaped glass formed to her right. Her left, her front, her back. The same happened above. The hourglass…the sand…not again…

The sand immediately started spilling onto her. The sand…the sand…it came down fast. In a matter of two minutes she was half buried already. He stood there in front of her. He was watching her as though she was some television program.

She started to break onto the unbreakable glass.

"JOEYSOMEBODYANYBODYJOEYHELPMEEEJOEEEY!"

He laughed, and the sand reached her shoulder length.

"I'll see you again, my dear." He said.

"HEEEEEELLLLP!"

" Ey, what's with de screamin?"

"That voice…J-Joey?"

She looked up, seeing instead of him was her friend…the goofy blond…it was Joey!

"Joey!" she cried. "Help me!"

"Why should I do dat? The last time me and Yugi worked our asses off to save you. Do you have any idea how far we went to save you? We both almost died. And den you ruined us and played a practical joke on us. That's how you repay us? You pretend your dead? People like that aren't my friends. I don't care about what happens to you now…"

"No Joey!" She cried, the sand almost covering her completely. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You saved me! I'm so sorry!"

"It's too late for that…" it came from Joeys body, but it was HIS voice. Not Joey's usual warm hearted New York voice…it was HIS evil and angry voice.

Mai coughed as she pushed her head to the top of her end of the hourglass. She couldn't breath. The sand was crushing her…

"I hope you've had fun my dear!"

"NO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HEEEEELP!"

OOOO  
"Help me! No! NO!" Mai shot off her bed, looking as though she had seen a ghost. She felt sweat trickle down her forehead onto her shoulders. She could still feel the sand crushing her. She could still hear his laugh. Mai sobbed, laying her head back onto her pillow. "They…they don't care…"

TBC


	2. Trapped

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH YGO AT ALL!

Mai tried to fall asleep. She really did. She just couldn't. She knew she'd have a nightmare again. She was still scared of that freak Marik…what he did…was all so real…Mai still questioned who her friends were and who weren't after the whole situation. Or was she still…all alone…She felt another burning hot tear form in her eye. She knew it was just a dream…but it felt so real. Most dreams you see yourself running from the troubles you're having or sometimes you just see it from your point of view. But Mai heard it, felt it, saw it, everything. It was as though it was really she in the nightmares.

"These have to stop happening…" she whispered. Then she opened the draw to the side of her bed. She pulled out a crumpled picture. Her and Joey. She actually secretly took it after the Battle City finals.Joey had his usual idiot grin on, holding up a piece sign while she was winking and smiling. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the picture, smearing a part of Joey's shirt. She put it back into the draw and slammed it shut. She stood up, throwing the sheets off the floor along with herself. She was in a hotel room; she had traveled to North Japan to participate in a small tournament.

But whenever Mai would duel, she would see…him…

She shook her head, walking to the sink. She grabbed as glass of water, and filled it with water. She quickly gulped it down, panting as she whipped her mouth clean. She rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. She still heard the laughing…the terrible laugh…

She then heard footsteps. Mai gasped, looking around. There was no light in the room except from the moon shining through the blinds. If this was before Battle City Mai would have been fearless…now she jumps quite easily…

More footsteps…more…closer…they're coming closer…

"Who…where are you?" Mai said, backing up against the counter.

"Mai Valentine," the voice said. Mai stepped away from the counter. "I see we've been having some nightmares lately…"

"Have you been stalking me?" Mai called out to the darkness. She stepped forward. She heard foots steps coming from her right, so she turned her back to the left and started to walk away. Step…step…step…thump.

She felt herself walk against something…fabric…a cloak…she turned around.

A young man was towering over her. He had pupil less, dark blue eyes. He was very tan and wore a white cloak and a matching turban. He looked down at Mai. She then noticed the large necklace the man wore. It was golden…just like…the Item Marik had…but it looked like a key and was smaller…

"You are Mai Valentine," he said.

"Y-yes…" Mai stuttered. How the heck did he get into her room?

"I've been watching you. The ancient scrolls of Egypt have said that you would play par and the story of the Nameless Pharaoh…"

"What? What Pharaoh…what…what ancient scrolls?"

"Are you not the one that dueled Marik Ishtar…?"

"…I…I did…and he won…"

"Yes, I know all that. You are also destined to play part of the Pharaoh's story in the future…"  
"I don't even know what you're talking about…" Mai looked at the ground.

"You apparently don't know a lot…"

"Well maybe I don't…" she said with a stuck up tone. She turned her back to him. "Now would you mind if you get out of my room?"

"It is my destiny to make sure the prophet of the Pharaoh is perfect…and you play a part in it. Mai Valentine, if you do not face your nightmares you will slowly be teared apart bit by bit until you are nothing more than an empty vessel."

"What?" she turned around, making eye contact

"Those Nightmares you have…mean much more than you believe…"

"No they don't…no they don't…they're just nightmares…"

"Don't be in denial. You know it is true. They are slowly ripping your mind apart. Marik still exists in the deepest corner of your mind. He will continue to tear your mind apart until there is nothing left…and he's getting you through your nightmares…"

"How do I…stop him?"

"I will help you…but only because you affect the Pharaoh's story. I will send you inside of your dreams and you must stop Marik. You must show no fear or he will destroy you…"  
"How will you send me…inside my dreams?"

"My Millennium Key…" He held out his large necklace. "When I send you into your dream…you will not wake up until you defeat him. Anything he does to you in the dream…will happen to you in real life."

"So…if I…if I…die…I'll die here?"

"Yes are you ready?" He quickly walked towards her, holding the key onto her forehead.

"No…wait I'm not…"

But the man ignored her and turned the key as if to open a door. And then Mai collapsed, unconscious.

OOOOO

"No…ugh…ugh…" she moaned. Mai was lying in the middle of the Shadow Realm, the setting of her nightmares. She then gasped, finally opening her eyes. She looked around, still not realizing what was going on. She felt her head, feeling dizzy. "…wait…" it clicked. Mai stood upright, now nervous. "I'm…I'm…in my dreams…he's here…"

"Hello my dear!"

Mai's eyes widened in fear. That voice. That voice came from behind her…Mai then had that terrible feeling, that feeling you get when the hair on the back of your neck stands up. She didn't even dare turn around. She was still on her knees, she wouldn't be able to get away fast enough…

"I can already feel your fear…" he chuckled lowly. He grabbed her shoulders, putting his face equal to hers. "And your fear feels great…" Mai just stared ahead in fear, not knowing what to do. "What's the matter my dear…you aren't being yourself today…heh heh…you would be running and screaming now…calling for your friends. Your friends, that don't care."

"No…they…they DO care…" Mai managed to get out. He chuckled again, and Mai felt the cold metal of the Millennium Rod press against her face.

"I can see your thoughts. Your emotions. I can invade your mind, and I know you believe me. You know that you believe me. I can tell. Just like that…"

Mai then jolted, pushing the Millennium Rod away from herself. Yami Marik jumped back in reaction, and Mai then turned and ran. She ran as hard as she could not even dare to look back.

"You can run…" Yami Marik's voice said. He suddenly appeared in front of her, "But you can never escape from the shadows…"

Mai screamed, stopping so fast that she fell backwards. Marik laughed. "You amuse me so much my dear…"

"DON'T call me that!" Mai yelled. Marik laughed yet again.

"I would watch what you say to me in here…" he warned, pulling the dagger out of the Millennium Rod.

Mai shuddered, sinking back in fear. She stared at the glinting blade in fear. She remembered what that guy said...'if you die in your dream you'll die in real life'. Marik bent down towards Mai, who immediately looked away. Marik smirked, waving the rod quickly.

Mai froze right in place, only quivering slightly. She was surrounded by a small golden aura, every muscle frozen in place. She shook slightly, her eyes wide.

Marik was enjoying her struggling and pain. He always did. He stared into her purple eyes. Mai wanted to close her eyes, look away…she just wanted to be away from those eyes…but she couldn't. "I could kill you if I wanted to. But watching you're suffering and screaming is too fun. I can build you up and drop you again and again until you're lifeless. But I'll find away to torment you even if you are dead. I will always be in your soul and your mind. You will never escape me my dear." He waved the rod again, and Mai regained the feeling in her muscles. She collapsed to the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

But she could see it in Marik's face. He wasn't done with her yet. "By the way my dear, I think you dropped this…" Mai watched him in fright as he reached into the pocket of his beige pants and held out something. A square thing…it looked like paper. But Mai looked at it closer…it was the photo of her and Joey.

"Put…put that down…" she said weakly.

"Fine my dear, suit yourself." Marik dropped the photo, but it plummeted to the ground. It hit the ground and shattered to bit as if it was made of glass. Mai's eyes widened. "Why should you have a picture of someone that doesn't care about you?" The shattered bits of glass flew past Mai, whose eyes were wide in complete shock.

"That was my picture…" she whispered, "of…Joey…"

"Awww I'm sorry!" Marik laughed.

"He…HE DOES CARE ABOUT ME! MY FRIENDS CARE ABOUT ME!"

Marik laughed even harder, a sadistic look on his face. Mai stood up weakly, about to break out running again. "Well…why don't we ask them?" Mai looked at him in surprise.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Why don't you turn around and see…"

Mai turned around, and Marik walked closer to her. There she saw everyone's back to her. Yugi's tall hair, Tristan's large black coat, Tea, everyone…except Joey…She felt Marik stroke his fingers through her blond hair. How DARE he do that? He grabbed her shoulders, purring right into her ear.

"Do you think they would have noticed you if they really cared?"

"…no…"

"Don't you they would have tried to help you?"

"…stop…"

"Don't you think you would have been safe and sound with them before this all happened?"

"…they…they care…"

"No…They never have!"

"YES THEY HAVE!" She thrusted forward, running to the group. "GUYS HELP ME!"

She started to shake Tristan's shoulder. He turned around, looking at her dully. "Oh…" he said, "it's you."

"You guys have to help me! Marik's gonna get me!" Mai cried.

"Well you get what you deserve!" He yelled. Mai stepped back in confusion. She looked at Tea and Serenity, who were talking together. "Guys! Tea, Serenity!" They looked at her.

"Who…do I know you?" Tea asked.

"What…?"

"Yeah Tea this is the loser that played the prank on my brother…"

"Oh…why would we help you?"

"What…? Aren't…aren't we friends?"

"You've never had any friends…" Serenity said.

Mai felt tears forming in her eyes. Yugi was still there. Yugi had to remember her…they helped each other before…they dueled each other before…he just had to remember…

"Yugi!" Mai yelled.

The short boy looked up at her, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You…"

"…I need…Marik is coming! He's after me!"

"Well I hope he hurts you!" Yugi yelled.

"What…?"

"You are nothing but a loser. You were NEVER a good and true duelist. You were just dust compared to the rest of us!"

"But…"

"I was actually ROOTING for Marik to beat you. I was hoping you would die in the Shadow Realm. But Joey kept nagging me to save you save you bla bla bla. You're lucky the Pharaoh forced me to save you…"

"…you…you wanted me to die…?"

"We all did!" Tristan yelled. "Even Bakura and Kaiba and Mokuba wanted you to die and they hardly know you!"

"It was fun to watch you struggle through that duel…" Serenity said.

"Yeah and the only reason I ever saved you was because Joey was there!" Yugi yelled.

"…you don't care…"

"Why would we care about you? You ACTUALLY thought we did?" Tea asked.

"Marik was right…"

"Yeah go find him and go to hell!" Yugi yelled.

"Ey guys!" Everyone turned around. Joey was running forward.

"Hey Joey!" Everyone but Mai said. Joey strolled right past Mai as if she was invisible.

"Big brother," Serenity said, "tell this loser to go away!"

Joey looked at his younger sister with a puzzled look. "I don't see anyone but us…"

"Yeah tell Mai! Tell Mai to get out of here!" Tristan said.

Joey looked at Mai as if no one was there. "Mai ain't here. Even if she was I really wouldn't care!"

"I guess we were all hearing things…." Tea said.

They all laughed.

And laughed…

And laughed…

And laughed…

Mai felt hot tears in her eyes. She looked at Joey. He didn't care either. But maybe he did…maybe Marik was hiding her from him…

She walked up to Joey. "Joey…" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. Joey looked at the ground, his back to her. "Joey…?" she asked. "Joey…"

Joey turned around suddenly, opening his eyes. His eyes…weren't his own. It was…Marik's eyes! That smirk! He was laughing…he had…Marik's voice!

"Marik!" Mai screamed, stepping back and tripping.

"What's the matter Mai? Don't you recognize me? It's Joey!"

"No you're not…" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well if you can't recognize your own friends I guess we shouldn't be friends…"

"No wait! Joey!" She cried.

"It's too late for that…" he said with a sadistic tone. He reached back, and held out the Millennium Rod. It glowed gold, making her tears more visible. The hourglass formed around her again…lifting off the ground and into the air.

"NO!" Mai screamed, banging on the glass as hard as she could. "LET ME OUT MARIK!"

Joey laughed. The sand wasn't falling on her though. Mai looked up, seeing the sand was blocked, by the picture of her and Joey.

"Maybe the real Joey should do the pleasure…"

The real Joey appeared next to the glass. He smirked.

"Joey! PLEASE DON'T!" Mai cried.

"I couldn't care what happenned to you…" he pulled the picture, and the sand started to slowly trickle onto her. Not fast like the last time, but slowly like a real hourglass. Mai yelled out.

The Joey that Marik had possessed started laughing as the Joey that pulled the picture vanished. "In 24 hours my dear…you'll die! AHAHAH!"

Everyone else broke out laughing, not happy with them, but laughed at her pain.

Mai felt tears roll down her cheeks. If she died in there she would die in real life…she would die at 2:00 A.M. if no one saved her.

She slammed the glass, "JOOOEEEEEEY!"

OOOOO

Joey opened his eyes, in his own bed. He had heard someone call him for help. "…Mai?" he asked.

TBC


	3. The Millennium Dream Catcher

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH YUGIOH AT ALL!

"It was the strangest thing, Yug," Joey started. They were in math class and it was about eleven o'clock in the morning. "I swear, I heard Mai calling me in my dream."

"Well you two haven't seen each other since the finals so maybe it was just…well maybe you just ate too much yesterday…" Yugi laughed.

Joey shrugged. "It seemed like she was calling for me to help her. I swear, she sounded really scared. But maybe it was just me or something…"

"You had a strange dream last night, Joey?" Tea interrupted. Joey nodded.

"Was it the one with the monkey and the pudding?" Tristan asked. Joey glared at him.

"No…well…yeah but at the end I heard Mai calling for me to help her."

Tea looked at him. "Well dreams are weird. Maybe she was having a nightmare or something and your dreams overlapped."

"Maybe…"

"Okay class, sit down and open your text books to page 590. Today we will be looking at algebraic expressions shown through graph slopes and how to find the raise and runs with variables in them," their math teacher said as he walked in.

OOOOO

"Time is running out my dear…or are you having trouble remembering?"

"…somebody…help me…"

OOOOO

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Bakura sauntered down the streets of Domino, heading towards the Game Shop owned by Yugi's grandpa. It was about 2:00 P.M.

OOOOO

"Tick tock tick tock. Half of your time is already up!"

"…no…"

OOOOO

"Joey just forget about the dream. I mean, everyone has a weird or scary dream every so-so," Tea said.

"Yeah well that's what dey said on A Nightmare on Elm Street and looked what happened to dem!"

Yugi laughed. "Aw c'mon Joey, Mai is fine. I actually heard that she's been winning quite a few minor dueling tournaments!"

"Why would you care so much, anyways?" Tristan asked.

"Eh…" Joey blushed, "no reason! Really…I mean…eh…"

"I think we all know why!" Duke started.

Joey turned bright red. "I have no idea what you could be talking about…"

"Heheh. Riiiiiight…" Tristan laughed.

"Joey if you makes you feel better I had quite a strange dream last night myself," Bakura said as he twiddled with the Millennium Ring.

"What did you dream about, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"It was strange, there was this guy dressed up in a long red cloak standing before me. Then a Dark Magician appeared and tried to defeat him, but the guy killed the Dark Magician. I wonder if it means anything…"

"Nah it couldn't mean anything. Ya probably just fell asleep with Duel Monster cards under your pillow…" Yugi said.

They laughed as they pushed open the door of the Game Shop. Solomon was standing near the doorway, sweeping. He looked up. "Ah, hello Yugi. Hello everyone."

"Hey Grandpa!" Yugi said.

"How was your day?" he asked, still sweeping.

"Boring…" Joey interrupted.

"We rake in any business?" Yugi asked.

"Sold a couple packs and I managed to sell a stack of fifteen Kuriboh cards for twenty dollars…"

Yugi laughed, "Who buysFIFTEEN Kuriboh cards?"

"Some kid named Leon. Said he was here on vacation…"

"Oh. Well, okay. We're gonna go hang out in the living room," Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi…"

Everyone all headed into Yugi's living room, turning on the television and sitting on the chairs, couch, and floor.

"So did you guys hear? They're bringing back the dance team to the school this winter. I might try out…" Tea said.

"Yes, dancing, right," Joey said quickly. Tea glared at him.

"Remind me that I hate school…" Tristan moaned. "I don't understand anything."

"Well you don't look that stupid since Kaiba's away at America doing who-knows-what…" Duke said.

Yugi was flipping through the channels as he took his blue school uniform jacket off.

He stopped on a channel, staring at the screen. "Guys…check this out!"

Everyone turned their attention to the television screen.

"Don't tell me that freak Pegasus is…" Joey stopped.

"Just recently yesterday, the War Dome Duel Monsters Tournament has come to a close. The winner of the tournament is Mai Valentine, and the runner up is Stag Flamenix, the highest ranked fire-type duelist in Japan."

Then they showed a pan of the duel. Mai was just about to play a card…but she stopped. She was hesitating, a look of fright in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. But she quickly pulled it together and she played Harpie's Brother, finishing off her opponent's Pyro Dragon.

"What's with her?" Duke asked.

"I dunno…" Joey said.

"She looks scared, like someone's going to hurt her…"

Yugi stared at the screen, looking as though he understood. He remembered what a mess he was after he lost his duel against Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom, and was too scared to even play a card.

OOOOO

"Help…me…."

"You're still too foolish to think they care? They won't come to get you. They're happy you're almost dead!"

OOOOO

Suddenly the phone rang. Yugi shakily grabbed the phone, pressing the button to turn it on and held it to his ear.

"He…hello?"

"Come see me in the alleyway behind the Ramsen Hotel at 8:00 tonight."

The phone was turned off. Yugi held the phone away as he hung up.  
"Who was…who did that?"

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Some guy just called and told us to meet him behind the Ramsen Hotel at 8:00…"

"Well maybe he had the wrong number!" Tea said.

"Well we've learned that weird things usually are major things…" Bakura said.

"Yeah maybe we should…" Yugi said uneasily.

"Ugh…fine. But the Ramsen Hotel is across Domino…" Tea said.

"Oh well. We'll have an hour walk…" Yugi said.

"Maybe I can give you guys a ride," Solomon called from the hallway.

Yugi bit his lip. Joey and Tea shook their heads "no."

"Yugi…" Bakura whispered, "you never did tell your grandpa about all the wird things that happened during Battle City, did you?"

"Well he knows that the Puzzle has mystical powers…but I don't want him to get involved…" Yugi said. "No Grandpa! But thanks anyways…"

"Okay then, Yugi."

OOOOO

Yugi pushed open the door of the Game Shop, holding it open for his friends. They had changed out of their uniforms and into normal clothes they usually wear. Yugi wore his Black shirt and jeans with his slanted belt. Tristan wore a brown jacket over a black shirt and jeans. Joey wore a red short sleeved shirt. Tea wore a black long sleeved shirt and a red sophie-skirt. Duke wore his usual jeans, black shirt and red open jacket. And Bakura wore a black and yellow shirt with jeans.

They started down the streets, talking about events and what they thought about where they were going.

"If the guy wanted to see us so badly, why didn't he just go up to us?" Duke asked.

"Well we've heard and seen more suspicious things. There has to be an explanation…" Yugi said. They rounded the corner.

"Well let's just change the subject…" Tea started.

"And let's not talk about dance," Joey interrupted.

"Oh yeah, guys, I've been meaning to ask something," Bakura said.

"Yeah Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"I've been having moments where I wouldn't remember anything. I think it's that evil spirit. Have I harmed anybody?"

"…no…" Yugi started.

"Yeah cause on the Battle City ship all I remember was appearing in the middle of the duel against Yugi and he had a God on his field. Then I blacked out and woke up at the end of the tournament."

"Believe me, Bakura," Joey started, "Ya didn't miss anything pleasant."

"Like what?"

"Well…me and Odion got hit by lightning, Mai got trapped in an hourglass and me and her almost died, we got trapped inside a virtual world, uh, I got hit by a huge blast, I also had several injuries and collapsed, Yugi and his spirit almost got sent to the Shadow Realm…and…uh that's it," Joey said.

"Oh, that does sound brutal."

"Cheerio to that!" Duke laughed, mocking Bakura's British accent.

They rounded another corner and the Ramsen hotel came into sight.  
"We're almost there…" Tea sighed, she raised her arms and her shirt lifted, showing her belly button. Yugi turned bright red.

The other guys sniggered.

They came to the front of the Ramsen Hotel. It was about 7:55 P.M. In the window of the Hotel said "Open 24 Hours. Vacancy." And on the side was a poster for the White Chaos Duel Tournament.

They stepped into the alleyway that was between the hotel and another hotel called the "Red Rose Hotel".

"Do you think we should really go into here?" Tea shivered.

"Aw c'mon, we'll protect you Tea," Tristan said.

"Right. Sure you will."

"Don't worry there's six of us…" Duke said, "Buuuut…Joey can go in first!" He pushed Joey forward.

"I don't want to go in first!" He cried. "Trust me! I used to spend all night on the streets and in the alleys and it's not a smart move to go into an alley at night…I really don't wanna go first!"

"Then make way," Bakura said, brushing past Joey. Yugi followed behind him and the other four slowly followed.

It was 7:59.

"I don't see anyone here…" Joey said, leaning against a garbage can.

"Give them time," said Yugi.

It was 8:00 on the dot.

SHOOM.

"WHOAH!" Yugi and Bakura fell back.

Shadi had appeared less than a foot in front of them, right on the dot.

"Shadi!" Yugi said.

"It's him!" Duke yelled.

"The guy from the blimp!" Tristan added, recalling the fight they had that almost killed both of them.

"I know him…" Bakura said. "He visited me after I got my Millennium Ring…"

"Hello Pharoah. Hello Thief."

Bakura's expression changed, he probably doesn't like being called such a bad thing.

But then everyone noticed the girl in his hands. Mai.

"MAI!" Joey cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I did no such thing," Shadi said calmly. "Her mind has been trapped inside her nightmares."

"How did that happen?"

"That I will take responsibility. I am supposed to assist those that play a part in the story of the Nameless Pharoah. She takes part in it, so I must help her. She has been having gruesome nightmares that have been tearing her mind to shreds. If she continued to have them than she would have died. I used my Millennium Key to send her inside her dreams to stop the nightmares from the source."

"You sent her INSIDE her dreams?" Tea said.

"So if she dies in there…" Tristan started.

"Then she'll die out there!" Duke finished.

"She requires help," Shadi said.

"What kind of help?" Yugi asked.

"One of you can go and help her, but I cannot send you into her dreams. You must use a different Millennium Item. One that is here."

Everyone turned to Yugi. "The Puzzle must be able send souls into other peoples minds!" Joey said, running towards Yugi.

"I never said it was the Puzzle."

Everyone then turned to Bakura.

"M-Mine? The Ring?"

"Yes," Shadi said.

"No wonder!" Tea said, "It looks just like a dream catcher!"

"So…I have to go into the dream?" Bakura asked.

"No way are you going!" Joey yelled.

"But I am the owner of the Ring…" Bakura countered.

"Anyone who touches the Ring while I send them into the dreams can go," Shadi said as he gently laid Mai's body on the ground.

It started to rain.

Bakura removed the Millennium Ring from around his neck.

"Now, whoever is going shall hold out the Ring."

"I'll go!" Joey yelled, grabbing the Ring quickly.

"Maybe I should go, Joey," Yugi said calmly, "My Puzzle can help."

"Why don't you both go?" Duke offered.

"Yeah just both of you hold the Ring while the does the magic thing…" Tristan said.

"Okay," Shadi began, "Both of you take one side of the Ring in your hand." Yugi grabbed it with his right hand and Joey grabbed it with his left.

"Now you must be touching it. Hold onto it." Shadi bent down and turned the Key onto Mai's forhead, and then lifted it off. It glowed a powerful golden aura, and then he walked towards the Ring, pointing the tip if the key at center of the Ring.

"Sorry Yug…" Joey whispered. Right before the Key touched the Ring, Joey thrusted the Ring to the left, throwing Yugi off balance and off the Ring. Only Joey was touching it as the tip of the Key met with the Ring. The dangling parts of the Ring pointed at Mai and there was a massive white flash.

TBC


	4. Illusions

DISCLAIMER:I am not associated with YGO at all. This fic belongs to ME and this fic contains gross-torture in it just for a warning!

They circled around the hourglass, laughing and mocking her.

"You're useless."

"You just always got in our way."

"You held us back."

"Nobody wants you."

"You're nothing but a weakling."

"You can't duel."

"You won't ever be our friend."

"You can't do anything right, can you?"

"You should listen to your friends more often, my dear!"

Mai opened her eyes. She was on her knees and the sand had covered her up to just below her shoulders.

She couldn't see anyone.

She could just hear.

Just hear those familiar voices.

Of those invisible faces.

Who were they?

What did they want with her?

Were they there to save her?

But the one face she could see…his face…Marik. He laughed as he watched her, able to see the source of the invisible voices, which were her "friends".

"Soon my dear, soon. I will rebuild you till you're nothing but a shivering girl and then I'll do this again and again and again. Oh, wait," he stopped, "I think I hear a familiar voice."

"Mai! Mai! Are you there?" Joey's voice called.

That voice…so familiar…but who…

"It's me! Joey!"

Joey? Who was that?

"Well I see you don't remember me. I guess…we shouldn't be friends anymore."

The voice disappeared. "No…wait…come back…help," she breathed. She wanted to move and struggle but she just couldn't. She only managed to lift her buried hands out of the sand, causing some of the sand to crumble out of place. She pressed forward, feeling the glass and spreading her hands out. "Let me out…" she weakly said.

They all laughed…those invisible sources…

She moaned. "Go…away…please…"

"No. They will never go away. They will always be there to haunt you, the voices of those that do not care. Your so-called friends…they don't care about you!"

More sand…

More…

Sand…

Sand…

Sand…

More…

Falling…

"Help me…"

OOOOO

"WHOOOOAH! AUGH!" Joey opened his eyes, landing on the black "ground". He moaned, standing up. He had just flown in there…not knowing where he was…Joey pushed himself up, whipping off his arms and the low cut sleeves of his red t-shirt. He gazed around sheepishly and then realized it. "It…WORKED! I can't believe it! It actually WORKED! I'm in Mai's dreams! Wait a sec…where am I?"

"JOEY!"

"Huh?" Joey looked around.

"HELP!"

"Mai?" Joey cocked an eyebrow. "This is a liddle weird…" Joey ran forward, looking around. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"Eh…which way do I go?"

OOOOO  
"Please let me out!" Mai cried.

Marik smirked. Why did she even bother asking?

"This sand…" Mai whispered, "It's crushing me…"

Even though she had whispered to herself, Marik had heard her. He lightly laughed, reaching for the Millennium Rod. Mai closed her eyes.  
"But my dear…I don't see any sand…"

Mai then had a God-awful feeling.

Tons of tiny legs were touching her. Everywhere on her body.

She opened her eyes.

And instead of being covered in sand, she was covered in green bugs that were crawling all over her. She screamed immediately, thrusting back and squashing some bugs against the glass. Green guts dripped onto her face.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"I hate bugs I hate bugs…" Mai said quickly, closing her eyes again and starting to sob.

The feeling went away. No more bugs. But still sand continued to fall.

OOOOO

"Dat was Marik…" Joey said furiously. He had heard Marik laughing to the back of himself. "Where are you Marik!" He yelled, running towards the source. Through the mist. Through the shadows. Through the fog. But he couldn't find Marik. The laughter and screams grew louder, than softer, than louder, than softer. "Marik must be playin wit my mind.." Marik realized.

But suddenly a figure appeared.

It was Yugi. No, wait, it was the Other Yugi. The Pharaoh.

"Joey!" His deeper voice said.

"Pharaoh…?" Joey asked.

"I managed to use my Millennium Puzzle to get into Mai's dream. I'm here to help you. Mariks taken Mai across her dream in the other direction. Turn around, I swear I wouldn't lie to you, I care about Mai also."

"Nice try Marik…" Joey said, brushing past the Pharaoh.

"Heh…" The Pharaoh said, but out came Yami Marik's voice. "If you think you can save your precious little friend you should think again. She belongs to me now. Besides, do you think she still remembers you? You're long gone in her mind!"

Joey clenched his fists so hard that he felt blood drip down his palm.

"Dat's enough Marik. We've beaten your trick before and we can now!"

"Haha. This isn't a _trick_ now. This is _real_."

Joey turned around, looking at the Pharaoh.

"It isn't nothing is ever real in da dream world. Where is Mai? TELL ME NOW!"

"She's here."

"Dat's enough of your tricks!" Joey charged the Pharaoh, swinging to punch him. His fist went straight through the Pharaoh, who laughed.

"Keep going ahead, you'll find her. But for now: burn in Hell…" He said, and faded away into the shadows.

"Okay…I don't think dis is gonna be easy…"

OOOOO

Mai pouted lightly as Marik sadistically giggled.

"You are so fun to watch, my dear."

"Stop…" she whispered. But she had a plan. 'If I hurt myself I will have no choice but to wake up…' she thought. She looked at her newly manicured purple-painted nails. Sharp and covered in sand. She smiled and then quickly slashed her hand. She winced in pain. Nothing happened. But instead of blood coming from her wound, green guts and yellow puss came out as though she was a bug. She screamed, whipping it off quickly. When she looked at the hand she whipped it with, her hand was red and blood-covered.

"It was a nice try, my dear. But not good enough."

"MAI!"

Mai's eyes shot opened, sand falling into them and causing them to immediately tear and burn.

Yami Marik turned around in surprise.

There stood Joey. He found them.

"YOU!" Marik hissed.

"Nice to see you again trash bag!" Joey sneered sarcastically.

Mai watched from inside her prison. She could see Marik yelling at someone…and that someone had such a familiar voice…

"MAI DON'T WORRY I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!" Joey yelled.

Mai watched with a clueless look. "Who…who…are you?" she managed to get out.

"Of course…" Joey said, "you put some mumbo jumbo illusion on her!"

"No…" Yami Marik sneered, "It's actually happening to her. She'll be dead in the matter of several hours after I take care of you." He held out the glinting Millennium Rod and Joey backed away.

"Mai snap outta it!" Joey called to the hourglass. "It isn't real! It's just a dream!"

Marik pulled the dagger out of the Rod. But Joey came up with a brilliant plan. Joey circled around Marik until he was between the hourglass and Marik himself.

"Come and get me jerk!" Joey yelled to Marik.

The Millennium Rod glowed golden.

Marik screamed and charged Joey, who back-peddled against the glass of the hourglass. He swung the dagger at Joey's face, but Joey ducked. The glinting, razor-sharp tip of the dagger penetrated through the hourglass.

"NO!" Marik yelled.

"Yes…" Joey said.

The cracks in the glass around the dagger stretched throughout the entire hourglass, sand leaking out through the multiple cracks.

Cr..crriich…Crrr…

The glass shattered everywhere. Sand and glass rained over Joey and Marik, who screamed and shielded their eyes because a huge white flash erupted as the glass broke. Marik's cape billowed backwards and so did Joey's long, blonde hair.

When the light cleared, Joey saw a limp body lying in a pile of glass and sand. Mai.

"MAI!" Joey yelled, running to her body. Her face was to the floor and her eyes were closed. "Mai please be okay! It's me! It's all okay now! I'm here it's Joey!" He said, a tear dropping from his eyes. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Joey…? Is that you…?"

Marik slowly started to saunter over to them, a smirk on his face and an evil look in his eyes. "I'm not done with you yet, my dear…"

TBC


	5. Dreams are Deadly

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH YGO AT ALL!

"Hm hm hm…" Yami Marik sniggered as he walked to the two blondes. Joey lifted his head, seeing the approaching threat.

"Mai we gotta get outta here!" Joey said to Mai, who was still in a daze. She moaned and sat up against Joey, who helped her stand up. Yami Marik stopped, towering over the two.

"I have you now…" he whispered, holding out the Millennium Rod. "I'll take care of you first, dog," Yami Marik sneered at Joey. Joey scuttled in front of Mai defensively.

"You won't lay one finger on her, Marik!" He said, holding up his fists.  
A smirk appeared on his face.

"Marik get away…" Mai weakly said.

Marik's smirk widened into a small smile. "I'm giving you a chance to run, my dear. I'll take care of your little friend here first…" he pulled the dagger out of the Millennium Rod.

"We better both get out of here…" Mai whispered into Joey's ear.

Joey half-nodded. "Turn and run…"

Mai slowly backed away. Marik's smirk grew into a sadistic grin.  
"You lead, I'll follow," Joey whispered, "I'll try to delay him." Mai slowly nodded, and turn and ran.

But she fell for a trap.

OOOOOOO

"Man I hope they're okay…" Tea said.

"They'll pull through…" Tristan said.

Mai's hand slightly twitched.

OOOOOOO

Large, black tendrils erupted from the darkness below Mai, quickly wrapping around her legs, hips, stomach, and arms. She was completely bound together as a shriek escaped her mouth.

"Mai!" Joey yelled, but tendrils quickly erupted out, bounding his feet. He yelled out as he tried to escape to no avail. Marik giggled sadistically as he blended into the shadows, disappearing.

OOOOOOO

Mai twitched again.

Yugi blinked, "Did anyone else see her move?"

"No…" Duke said. Bakura, Tea, and Tristan shook their heads.

"I guess I'm just seeing things…"

OOOOOOOO

"Let me go!" Mai cried out, struggling.

"The more you struggle the tighter they get…" Marik's voice whispered into her ear. Marik appeared behind the imprisoned Mai, leaning against her shoulder. Mai screamed, struggling despite Marik's warnings. The tendrils did grow tighter as Mai shrieked. Joey watched helplessly, doing his best not to struggle. "Just give up, my dear. You won't escape. This is your destiny, to be all-alone, to have no one to care about you, no one but me…" he hissed into her ear. He slid his fingers down her bare neck. Mai felt as though she had fallen into a pool of ice-cold water.

OOOOOOO

Mai twitched again.

"Okay that time I know what I was seeing!" Yugi said.

"Yeah that time I saw it also!" Bakura said.

Joey's hand twitched slightly.

"Yeah and Joey is also…" Tea said.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"They're losing the fight," Shadi suddenly said.

OOOOOOO

"Mai he isn't real!" Joey yelled.

"Who are you going to listen to? That little shadow that belongs to a dream or me, the real thing? I'm very real. I exist in your mind. You're terrified of me. That's all I need. I'm like the boogeyman; you will always be frightened of me in the corner of your mind. You will always no I exist and I'm still looking for you." He sadistically breathed into her ear.

Something wet then slid up Mai's cheek.

_It was Marik's tongue._

She screamed as the tongue slithered all over face. It was longer than any human tongue, more like a demon's as it wrapped _all the way around_ her face, around her mouth and drowning her screams slightly. She struggled to get his tongue off, despite the tendrils that bonded her growing tighter and tighter. She turned her head and shook it, trying to get the tongue to stop growing. But it continued to expand around her face, leaving trails of saliva on her. She finally closed her eyes and a huge, blood-curdling scream escaped her mouth.

Marik laughed in her ear. A very low and raspy chuckle. Hardly even a laugh. The chuckle slowly fainted, turning into a hiss.

Thankfully for Mai his tongue started to slowly withdraw back into his mouth as if it was a cobra returning into it's basket.

Joey just watched helplessly. "Someone help," he said.

OOOOOO

"Ah!" a small shout of fear escaped Mai's throat.

Everyone looked at her.

Bakura looked at Mai and Joey's unconscious bodies. A familiar smirk was on his face. He looked at his Millennium Item, and lifted it to his face. His smirk turned into an evil grin.

'When I used my power to put that fool in, I put a peace of myself inside of the girl. A piece of the dog's mind still remains in his body, and I am apart of it. Now a little of me is inside both of them. I'm not strong enough to even effect them, but it's a start…' he thought.

Shadi eyed the white-haired boy knowingly, reaching for the Millennium Key.

OOOOOO

"There's…ugh…gotta…be some…way…to ughhh….get outta here!" Joey said. He had an idea.

Joey used to run away onto the streets. It was safer there than his psycho, drunk father's presence. He learned the streets weren't a safe place either. So he always carried something around, except when he was in school.

Since the tendrils were only wrapped around his legs (whilst Mai's were wrapped around her entire body), he could use his hands. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver, glinting object.

A switchblade.

Marik held the Millennium Rod across Mai's face, grinning like a maniac. Mai sunk back in fear, leaning against Marik's stomach (he was standing directly behind her, less than a foot between the two).

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"N-n-no…" Mai staggered.

"Heh…that's too bad. You should be."

The Millennium Rod was giving off a pale, golden, ghostly aura. Mai's eyes calmed slowly, her pupils disappearing. She stopped moving completely, and comfortably sunk back. It looked like she had no fight left in her.

"That's a good girl…" Yami Marik said, "But I think you must be punished for fighting back like you did earlier…" he giggled, removing the dagger from the Millennium Rod. He held the tip to her neck, and slightly touched it. Blood slowly dripped down. That little warning touch was to merely penetrate her skin. Mai didn't even wince.  
"Let's keep going…" he hoarsely whispered. He held it to the skin, and dug in.

She winced slightly, whimpering as the dagger slowly dug deeper and deeper into her. The pain then hit the point to make her scream. And she did, snapping out of her trance. She heard words and cries dancing around in herm ind like a song.

**"It hurts it hurts it hurts stop Marik please stop it hurts it hurts please stop now please!"**

Marik withdrew the dagger, warm blood dripping down Mai's skin and down her back.

OOOOOOOOO

Bakura walked slowly towards the two limp bodies, towering over Mai's.

"Once her mind dies…" he finally spoke. Everyone looked at him. "Her vessel belongs to me."

"What?" Yugi yelled.

"Thief King Bakura…!" Shadi shouted.

Bakura slowly turned to Shadi. "I remember you…I thought I killed you before…"

"What?" Yugi said.

"You must be confusing me for someone else," Shadi said. "I can recognize your face from a mile away."

"Wait…" Duke said.

"It's the other Bakura!" Tea said.

"The evil spirit!" Tristan cried.

Bakura slowly turned his head to the other three.

"Get away Thief!" Yugi yelled.

"Heh…I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to clean up the mess Yami Marik will leave after he finishes off those two blondes. I can see them, and they're losing. They're dieing. Especially the woman."

OOOOOOO

Joey flipped the blade open. "Here goes nutin…" he said. He swung at the tendril.

To his astonishment, it worked.

But the tendril quickly regenerated, re-growing and wrapping around him again.

But that didn't bother Joey. He slashed it again, and dove forward. The tendril did quickly re-grow, but Joey was away from the area. He had dove away. He quickly scrambled to his feet. Marik and Mai's back were to him. But to his dismay he had dropped the knife as he cut it the second time, and the knife was stuck in the tangle of tendrils.

Yami Marik had the same smirk on his face. "This is growing boring…my dear. It's more fun when you can run but never get away…I think I'll take care of your friend first…"

The tendrils slowly sunk into the ground. Mai fell to her knees.

"MARIK!" Joey snarled. And Marik turned in shock.

Joey was slowly approaching him.

But had a smirk on her face.

"I have this all figured out now…" she said.

TBC


	6. Conquered

DISCLAIMER: I am not associated with YGO at all

"What do you mean you have it figured out?" Yami Marik hissed.

"None of you are real!" Mai yelled. "I know it now! Marik you're all of my fear, while Joey is all of my courage and innocence! Both of you aren't real!"

"No Mai!" Joey yelled.

"HAHAHA!" Yami Marik laughed, "You think I'm a fragment of your personality? No my dear, you are wrong yet again. But this idiot is!"

Joey's eyes widened. "Dat's not da truth!"

"You're right…Joey…" Mai said, "Neither of you are. Now all I have to do is wait to wake up, neither of you can hurt me if you are apart of me!" She turned her back and started to walk away.

Yami Marik smirked, and started to walk towards the defenseless Mai with great stealth. He held the dagger out as he was less than a foot away from Mai and prepared to stab her in the back, quite literally.

"NO MAI!" Joey screamed, and quickly grabbed Yami Marik from behind, putting him into a deadlock.

"LET ME GO!" Marik screamed as Mai turned around with a gasp, seeing Joey struggling to hold back the screaming Marik.  
"Joey let him go he isn't real!"

"YES. HE. IS!" Joey yelled, panting.

"LET ME GO YOU INNCOLENT CHILD!" Marik screamed, squirming left and right like a bucking bronco.

"MAI!" Joey yelled, "RUN!"

OOOOOOOOO

"Back off Bakura!" Yugi said.

"Now, now, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said. "If Marik beats these two little blondes out then they belong to me. Marik always thought he was the one holding the cards, but it's really me who is holding them. Those three are the puppets, and I am the puppet master."

"Well what if these two win?" Tea said.

"Then they have their own will," Bakura said lightly.

OOOOOO

"Joey…" Mai said weakly.

"STOP MAI JUST RUN!" Joey screamed. Marik suddenly thrashed to the right, throwing Joey off him. He yelled as he slammed against the ground and Marik whipped a trickle of sweat that was falling down his forehead. He unseathed the dagger, pointing it directly at Joey.

"You will pay DEARLY for that…" he hissed.

Joey was too shocked in pain (he landed on his rib cage when he fell, winding him) to move or struggle.

"No! JOEY!" Mai cried, stopping and turning around. "STOP MARIK! STOP!" she screamed.

"Don't worry my dear, you are next," he said without missing a single beat.

"No!" Mai charged at Marik without warning, tackling him suddenly. Yami Marik cried out in pain as he slammed against the ground.

"WHY YOU INCOLENT LITTLE-" He stopped and readied the dagger. "GO TO HELL!" he swung it at Mai. Mai flinched, closing her eyes.

_It went right through her body._

"WHAT?" Yami Marik yelled, retaliating.

"What?" Joey echoed, weakly pushing himself up.

Mai opened her eyes, getting out of her flinching position.

"Forget the dagger!" Yami Marik said and swung right at Mai. He hit her in the face, and his hand and her cheek started to glow golden. Marik screamed in pain, as if it was shocking or burning him. He grasped his hand with the other, it was trembling. Yami Marik snarled, kicking at Mai. It happened again.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore…" Mai said with a fearless tone.

"No!" Marik cried. He yelled out in pain.

"You are Darkness! And Darkness feeds of people's fear!" Mai said, approaching the now frightened Marik as he hustled away. "But now I realized that you aren't real. You're apart of my mind, sure, but sometimes your own mind can deceive you. And that's what's happening right now!" She swung at Marik, who quickly jumped away. And then Joey grabbed him by the cape. It worked for him also. His hands burned right through Marik's cape, disintegrating it completely.

Marik yelled in _fear_. For once Yami Marik was _afraid._ He dropped to his knees.

"Let's end this nightmare Joey…" Mai said, turning her back. "It's time for me to wake up."

She started to walk away. So did Joey.

"No! GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE AFRAID! YOU ARE!" Yami Marik screamed, his hands starting to freeze in place. His fingers started to hurt, and he let out a long moan. He felt so weird. The Millennium Rod slipped out of his hand with a large _clang_. Then the tip of his finger…turned gray. The grayness started to spread to his main finger, and started onto the other tips of his finger as Marik's screamed. _He was turning into stone._

"AH! NOOO! AAAAH!"

"Go to Hell!" Mai said, without even turning around.

"Buh-Bye Marik!" Joey smirked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH-"

Silence.

"It's…it's over…" Mai sighed.

"It's finally over…" Joey smiled.

"Thank you so much Joey…" Mai said.

"Of course Mai! Ey, we're friends and I was there to help ya!"

"Friends?" Mai repeated. She still had doubts that they were friends. "Then why didn't you save me?" she whispered to herself.

"Of course! I mean, unless you don't wanna be friends!" He brushed some of her blonde hair away from her eye.

"Of…of course I do! I mean, I just didn't want to jump the gun…"

"Heh, don't sweat it Mai. We'll be friends forever."

"Forever?" Mai's eyes started to burn with tears. "Promise?"

"I promise…" Joey then leaned in out of nowhere, his lips meeting hers. She closed her eyes and so did Joey, and Mai returned just as much as Joey was giving. He grabbed her waist and she put her arms around his neck, and they continued to kiss for a long time.

_Until it happened._

The Millennium Rod, at the fossilized Marik's side, started to glow gold.

Joey's eyes shot opened, his lips curling into a slight smirk. Then he pushed Mai away slowly. Mai opened her eyes.

"Something wrong Joe-"

"Shhhhhhh…" Joey said lightly, holding his finger to her lips. "Marik isn't quite done with you yet, Mai…" he whispered.

"What…what do you me-"

She stopped. "Joey?" She stared into his eyes. They had lost the warm, welcoming, goofy glint and were now cold and evil. HIS eyes.

The Millennium Rod lifted off the ground and slowly into Joey's hands.

"It's not over my dear," Joey (now with Yami Marik's voice) said. "The nightmare has just begun!"

OOOOOOOO

"MAI!" Joey's eyes shot open.

"Joey!" Yugi and Tea rushed over to him, helping him up.

"You've awoken…" Shadi whispered.

"Is Mai okay?" Duke quickly interrupted.

Shadi swallowed. "She will wake up shortly. We must make haste and leave, she cannot know that we tempered with her destiny. Let us go!" He started to shove them away, just as Joey had stood up.

"Good! You lose Bakura!" Tristan said, turning around.

Bakura was gone, and it started to drizzle.

They started to walk away, leaving Mai's limp body.

OOOOOOOOO

"Joey!" Mai cried, "don't!"

"AHAHAHA! I'M NOT JOEY! HE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU!"

"No!" Mai cried. "NOOO!" She charged 'Joey', starting to bang on him and push him away. She had no effect on him.  
"You were never not scared of me," He said. "That little puppy was, but your fear still remains!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra suddenly emerged from the Shadows.

"It's time to put you out of your misery, my dear," he hissed.

'The Stone' (as Mai knew it) and the Holding Arms and Holding Legs appeared behind her. "NO!" She yelled, running away. The Holding Legs jumped as fast as she did, shackling her ankles and causing her to slam against the ground. It dragged her, struggling and screaming, back towards the stone. Then the Holding Arms grabbed her and lifted her, attaching her to the Stone.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

The blast had already started to form in the Winged Dragon of Ra's mouth. No one escapes his wrath a 2nd time.

There was a huge golden flash; it grew larger and larger as time went by.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

OOOOOOOO

"AAAH!" Mai screamed as she jumped. She had awoken. She had finally awoken. The rain poured onto her, smearing the makeup she had fallen asleep in. She was soaked, her undershirt quickly absorbing the water. She shivered, and felt tears also go down her face. "He is r-r-right!" she sobbed with a sniffle, "Th-Th-They don't care!" She sobbed, leaning against the alley's wall.

But then she heard an engine, jumping in surprise.

Two headlights flashed at her, blinding her vision.

Then a large, Australian accented voice filled the air. "You're Mai Valentine right?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" she sniffled.

"The name's Valon. Let's duel."

END

A/N: Well, that's it. That was lots of fun to torture Mai! Heh, I think this was one of my better fics, if I do say so myself, heh. The next Yu-gi-oh fic you should expect from me will be a Yami Marik/Isizu (Yes, there is something wrong with me) fic called "Cat and Mouse". Until then my duckies!


End file.
